thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Botschaften
|Nächste = }}"Botschaften" (Im Original: "The Lost and the Plunderers") ist die zehnte Folge der 8. Staffel von The Walking Dead und die einhundert neunte der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Channing Powell, Corey Reed und Angela Kang geschrieben, Regie führte David Boyd. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 04. März 2018 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 05. März 2018 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Wer ist Feind und wer Verbündeter? Die Grenzen verschwimmen immer weiter und Rick (Andrew Lincoln) und seine Leute wissen nicht mehr, wem sie noch trauen können. Aaron (Ross Marquand) und Enid (Katelyn Nacon) sind in Gefahr während Simon (Steven Ogg) die Geschicke der Saviors selbst in die Hand nimmt. Quelle: http://www.foxchannel.de Handlung Michonne und Rick haben Carl beerdigt und versuchen noch immer zu begreifen, was da passiert ist. Michonne erkennt langsam das Ausmaß der Zerstörung in Alexandria. Sie versucht das Eingangstor zu schließen und lässt ihre Wut an ein paar Beißern aus. Später entdeckt sie auf der Terrasse, wie Carl mit seiner Schwester Handabdrücke gemacht hat. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Als sie eine größere Gruppe Beißer sieht, geht sie zu Rick und erklärt, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Sie packen ihre Sachen, sehen aber, wie ein kleines Häuschen brennt, auf dem Carl immer gesessen hat. Sie versuchen es zu löschen und nehmen es dafür auch in Kauf, in Gefahr zu kommen. Sie müssen dann aber doch die Flucht ergreifen. Auf der Fahrt fragt Rick Michonne, was Carl meinte. Sollen sie nicht mehr die Saviors bekämpfen und sich mit Negan versöhnen? Michonne meint, dass sie die Briefe lesen sollten, doch Rick ist dazu noch nicht bereit. Michonne sieht, dass es auch einen Brief für Negan gibt, doch Rick lenkt ab und schlägt vor, zu Jadis zu fahren, da die Waffen haben und die Saviors mitbekommen haben sollten, dass Jadis mit Rick zusammen arbeiten wollte. Als Rick und Michonne bei den Scavangers ankommen, müssen sie feststellen, dass der Ort verlassen ist. Ein Müllberg stürzt ein und versperrt ihnen den Weg. Eine Meute von Beißern kommt auf sie zu. Negan befiehlt, dass man alles durchsuchen sollte, um die Bewohner von Alexandria zu finden. Simon kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass in Hilltop alles wie geplant gelaufen sollte. Von Gavin gibt es allerdings noch keine Info. Simon fragt, um wen er sich kümmern solle. Negan deutet ihm, sich zu setzen und erklärt, dass er sich um die Scavangers kümmern solle. Simon würde sie gerne alle töten, doch Negan erklärt, dass sie noch immer eine Ressource sind. Simon solle nur einen töten, um die übliche Botschaft zu vermitteln. Simon meint, dass die Botschaften nicht ankommen und sie vielleicht daraus mal selbst eine Lehre ziehen sollten. Vielleicht sollten sie weiter ziehen und sich um andere Gemeinden kümmern. Negan findet das sinnfrei. Er wolle immer noch Menschen retten, was nicht leicht sei, aber funktioniere. Simon ist anderer Meinung, aber Negan meint, dass sich alles ergeben werde, wenn er Rick tötet. Zwei Männer unterbrechen und bringen in einem Sarg mit einem verwandelten Savior und der Botschaft, dass man noch 38 weitere Gefangene hat. Simon ist außer sich vor Wut, weil er erkennt, dass es seine Männer vom Außenposten sind. Er will sich kümmern, doch Negan macht ihm lautstark deutlich, dass er sich um seine Aufgabe zu kümmern habe und nur diese erledigen soll. Aaron und Enid sind gefangen genommen und man berlegt, was man mit ihnen anstellen sollte. Die eingängige Meinung ist, die beiden einfach zu töten, aber Cindy ist noch nicht entschieden. Aaron meint zu Enid, dass es noch nicht vorbei sei. Enid hat aber mehr damit zu kämpfen, dass sie sich jederzeit wieder so entscheiden würde. Cindy kommt zurück und man will Aaron und Enid zum Strand bringen. Aaron und Enid erklären, dass es keinen Sinn mache, sie zu töten. Man solle sie gehen lassen, damit sie weiter leben können und sie sich weiter verstecken können. Cindy lässt sich überzeugen. Aaron bittet um Hilfe für den Kampf, aber Cindy macht deutlich, dass sie schon genug geholfen haben, indem sie sie leben lassen. Sie sollen niemals wieder kommen. Als Enid und Aaron unterwegs sind, erklärt dieser, dass er dableiben wolle, um Cindy und ihre Gemeinde davon zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Enid ist dagegen, aber Aaron lässt sich nicht umstimmen. Enid will auch bleiben, doch Aaron meint, sie müsse Maggie berichten, was er vorhabe. Sie trennen sich in der Hoffnung, sich wieder zu sehen. Simon erklärt seinen Leuten, dass sie sich zu den Scavangers aufmachen. Als sie dort ankommen, fühlen sich die Scanvangers gleich bedroht, doch Simon meint, dass sie doch noch Freunde seien. Er möchte eine Entschuldigung, weil er von den Abmachung mit Rick wisse. Er wartet darauf, dass Jadis etwas sagt. Sie meint, sie hätte Rick ihnen ausgeliefert, doch Simon hält das für Blödsinn. Er erklärt, dass Negan auf eine Bestrafung verzichtet, wenn sie zum Deal zurück kommen. Sie wollen lediglich alle Waffen ausgehändigt bekommen. Jadis meint, dass sie die Waffen aber brauchen. Simon erwidert, dass die Saviors sie beschützen würden, sie also eigentlich nichts brauchen. Jadis akzeptiert und die Saviors nehmen ihnen die Waffen ab. Simon fragt sich, warum sie eigentlich auf einer Müllkippe hausen, bekommt aber nicht heraus, was vorher an dieser Stelle war. Simon verlangt dann noch aufrichtige Reue, die er bei Jadis nicht sieht. Er erschießt zwei ihrer engsten Vertrauten. Jadis schlägt Simon und erklärt, dass Reue bei ihr vorhanden sei. Doch Simon glaubt ihr immer noch nicht. Er befiehlt ein Feuerwerk und lässt seine Männer auf die Scavangers schießen. Als Simon zurück kommt, erwartet Negan ihn schon. Er zeigt ihm die Waffen und erklärt, alles erledigt zu haben. Negan ist nicht so glücklich, weil er immer noch nichts von Gavin gehört habe. Simon will los und noch eine Botschaft schicken, doch Negan meint, er habe schon jemanden geschickt. Dann fragt Negan, wie es bei den Scavangers gelaufen sei und Simon behauptet, dass alles nach Plan lief und sie Reue gezeigt haben. Dann werden sie unterbrochen. Ein Savior übergibt Negan ein Walkie Talkie mit der Nachricht, dass Rick ihn sprechen wolle. Rick und Michonne kämpfen verzweifelt gegen die Massen an und können sich schließlich auf einen Müllberg retten. Dort treffen sie auf Jadis, die erklärt, dass die Saviors für alles verantwortlich seien. Michonne will wissen, wie sie rauskommen. Sie erwidert, dass der Eingang der einzige Ausgang sei. Jadis trauert um ihre Gemeinschaft, die sich so gut von allen anderen abgegrenzt hätte. Rick erklärt, dass es alles ihre Schuld sei. Er baut sich aus Müll ein Schutzschild um wieder zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Jadis will mit ihnen mit, doch Rick hat für ihre Spielchen keine Lust mehr und lässt sie zurück. Jadis lockt die Beißer alle zu einer Müllzerkleinerungsanlage, schaltet diese an und sorgt dafür, dass alle dort hineinfallen und zu Brei verarbeitet werden, Traurig schaut sie in die Zombiegesichter ihrer Freunde und Vertrauten. Schließlich schaltet die die Maschine aus und fällt erschöpft auf den Boden. Später holt sie sich etwas zu essen aus dem Lager, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Rick versucht Michonne gegenüber zu rechtfertigen, dass er nur wollte, dass Jadis verschwindet und sie es auch geschafft haben wird. Michonne meint, dass es genau das ist, was Carl meinte. Sie haben eine Wahl. Rick hält an um sich zu sammeln. Dann nimmt er sich die Briefe und liest erst den an Negan. Danach nimmt er sein Walkie Talkie und bittet darum, Negan zu sprechen. Er teilt ihm mit, dass Carl tot sei und auch einen Brief für ihn habe. Darin bittet er darum, Frieden zu schließen. Rick meint aber, dass es dafür zu spät sei. Er werde Negan töten. Dieser will aber wissen, wie Carl gestorben sei. Rick ist verwirrt, erklärt dann aber, dass es nicht die Saviors waren, sondern er bei der Hilfe eines anderen gebissen wurde. Negan flucht und erklärt sei Beileid. Er hatte eigentlich noch viel vor mit Carl. Für ihn war er die Zukunft. Rick erwidert, dass es nur eine Zukunft gäbe, wenn Negan tot ist. Negan fragt, warum Rick nicht einfach einsieht, dass sein Kampf sinnlos sei. Rick habe schuld am Tod von Carl, weil er immer nur seinen Kampf im Kopf hat. Er solle das als Lektion sehen, die bitter ist aber wohl notwendig war. Er habe schuld an allem. Er solle endlich verstehen, dass Negan den Menschen nur helfen wolle. Er hätte sich retten lassen sollen. Er sei jetzt gescheitert, als Anführer und als Vater. Rick soll aufgeben, denn er habe bereits verloren. Emil Groth – myFanbase Galerie Bilder 810_1.jpg 810_2.jpg 810_3.jpg 810_4.jpg 810_5.jpg 810_6.jpg 810_7.jpg Placeholder.png 810_8.jpg 810_9.jpg 810_10.jpg Trivia * Letzter Auftritt von Dean. (Infiziert) * Letzter Auftritt von Brion. * Letzter Auftritt von Tamiel. ** Jadis ist das letzte Mitglied der Scavengers, die noch am Leben sind. ** Außerdem ist Winslow das einzige Mitglied der Scavengers, das sich umgedreht und noch nicht niedergeschlagen wurde. * Der Titel ist ein Hinweis auf Carl's geschriebene Botschaften. * Diese Episode ist 42 Minuten lang. * Mit insgesamt mindestens 96 Todesfällen hat diese Episode die größte Todesrate unter Episoden der Serie, die "Wir oder die" schlägt, die mindestens 89 Todesfälle hat. * Dies ist die erste Episode dieser Staffel, in der Daryl nicht erscheint. * Rick erzählt Jadis, dass es ihre Schuld ist, dass ihre Gruppe von den Saviors getötet wurde. Später erzählt Negan, Rick, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass sein Sohn, Carl gestorben ist. * Rick erzählt Michonne in dieser Episode, dass er über Jadis Kopf geschossen hat, weil er "nur wollte, dass sie weg ist". Rick erzählt genau dasselbe in der Episode "Erster Kampf", als Carl sich beschwert, dass Rick auf Siddiq geschossen hat. Einzelnachweis